


Present

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Shaving, Stockings, foot kissing, will getting spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal cleans Will and prepares him for their night of doing the do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> for curiousfruit who asked for ""Hannjbal shaving Will and putting him in lingerie and stockings (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))"" 
> 
> Hannjibal <3

"Now, stay very still, Will."

Will's hair was pushed back and still wet from being bathed like some kind of royalty. Hannibal had washed Will's body with great care before helping him out and wrapping him up in the fluffiest towel he'd ever had the pleasure of being wrapped up in.

He currently had the towel around his middle and his foot situated on Hannibal's dress trouser thigh. He was sat on the edge of the bath while Hannibal perched on a small stool that had been hiding in the corner.

Hannibal had rolled up his shirt sleeves and brought Will's foot to his lap. He graced it with a tender kiss before reaching over into a side cabinet to retrieve shaving gel and a razor.

"Hha." Will had bleated in his initial shock. Then he sighed as Hannibal worked some of the gel in his palm to a heavy foam.

He smoothed it onto Will's shin gently, feeling his way up to his inner thigh. He focused on the skin beneath his fingers, caressing it warmly and appreciating the clean smell of soap.

Will swallowed when he realized this was becoming something very sexual. It had been a bath, and yes, that was kind of a sexual situation to begin with but this, this was like being worshiped and groomed and spoiled and he couldn't help but gasp at the first cold touch of the blade as it glided across his skin.

Hannibal obviously took great pleasure in what he was doing. When he was sure the first leg was clear of all traces of hair he placed a new kiss, as though the old skin had been peeled and the skin there now was clean and virgin for Hannibal to have all to himself. As though the first kiss he placed had been flayed from Will's body along with the old skin that was shed.

The foot was dropped to the cool tiles below and the second foot was taken up into his lap. He kissed it in the same way he had the other and applied the foam just as before.

The razor was rinsed off in the old bath water and shaken clean. It came up to Will's inner thigh, not that Will had much hair on his thighs, and was pulled down in a smooth, gentle motion toward himself.

There were no words uttered between them and Will found that he fell into a sort of trance. The steam around them in the bathroom, the systematic lines drawn by the razor in Hannibal's hand and Hannibal's steady breath all worked Will into a sort of fevered haze.

Or it was a sort of haze until Hannibal was rubbing off Will's legs with another towel and telling him to come through to the bedroom.

\-----

Will's heart tapped out a staccato rhythm as he watched Hannibal take one of the white stockings from the ornate box he had opened not five minutes prior.

Will had thought the box contained a new shirt or a selection of ties or some other gentlemanly attire.

The cream ribbon that sealed the box should have been a give away, as well as the flowers that were embossed on the box itself.

"Um." Will hesitated, looking up to Hannibal for guidance.

"Here." Hannibal had assured him and bend to kneel on one knee at his feet.

Will balanced a hand on Hannibal's shoulder and lifted his foot into the waiting stocking that was held out open before him.

The fabric glided over his smooth calf like a sigh. Hannibal had bowed his head in reverence as he slid the stocking up past Will's knee and settled mid way up his thigh.

His warm, gentle hands lingered there for a moment longer than needed as he stroked over the lace that hemmed the hosiery he himself had chosen.

He paid the other leg just as much respect as he pulled up the second stocking. He even went as far as to place a kiss at the lace this time. His lips pushed delicately through the fabric to feel his skin beneath.

Then Will took a deep breath to reign himself in. Hannibal did not stand, rather stayed kneeling as he brought over the final piece of the outfit he's chosen.

The underwear was pretty, Will had to give him that. It was sheer, barely there cream and white. The front had a sort of embroidered floral pattern but it was, like everything Hannibal owned, tastefully understated.

The back was not a what Will had thought. He'd expected a thong if he was honest, though he should have known Hannibal would never go for something so cheep.

They were briefs. Pretty, delicate, briefs and Hannibal helped Will into them one leg at a time.

He stood as he pulled them up, moving with the motion and only letting go once they were properly in place.

He stood back, viewing his handy work.

Will blushed and had no idea what to do with his hands as he was stared at with such appreciation.

Hannibal sighed, moving forward to wrap his arms around Will and kiss him deeply.

Will was pleased to finally be kissing the man who'd spent the last hour or so preparing him for the night he had planned.

Will didn't know what was in Hannibal's head for the evening but as he was lifted mid-kiss and placed gently on the bed, he knew he would not be disappointed.


End file.
